


Yes Miss.

by Peculeah



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peculeah/pseuds/Peculeah
Summary: Aquaria is rebelling against her private school conservative notions and Miss Cracker is her perfect outlet.





	1. Chapter 1

‘Come on Aquaria we’re going to be late!’ Blair shouted through the door for the 11th time. It took all of her strength as a friend not to just leave Aquaria and go to class on her own but she knew without her nagging Aquaria would sleep right through all of her classes. Honestly that was probably what Aquaria would have preferred but Blair was not going to let that happen. ‘Aquaria! It’s our first life skills class, I’m not letting you be late!’

Finally the door swings open to show Aquaria in the most obscene adaption of their school uniform that Blair had ever seen. The rule book stated that their skirts had to be skimming the tops of their knee high socks which, in fairness to Aquaria, hers were however Blair was pretty sure the school didn’t mean for the socks to come up to the top of the girl’s thighs. As well as the tiny mini skirt Aquaria had tied her blouse just above her belly button, showing an expanse of tanned, toned stomach. Her platinum blonde hair was straight and fell down her back to show off her perfectly made up face with dark eyeliner and nude lipstick. Blair rolled her eyes, tugging self-consciously on her own knee-length skirt.

‘I don’t know why you dress all sexy like that; the only people who are ever interested are those 60 year old pervert math teachers.’ Blair started powerwalking towards their next class, knowing that Aquaria would keep up at a more casual pace due to her long legs.

‘I dress like this for myself, not for other people.’ Her heels click against the tiled hallway as she flashes Blair a wicked grin. ‘I’m glad you think I look sexy though.’

‘Oh shut up you slut.’ Blair flicked her red hair over her shoulder as she hurried towards their life skills class. ‘What the hell is life skills anyway.’

‘It’s probably one of those filler classes like history and geography.’

‘Those aren’t filler classes, they’re an important part of the curriculum!’

‘I don’t need to know where places are or which old white guy lived there once. Who gives a shit?’

Luckily they reached their life skills class before Blair could turn around and punch Aquaria for her ignorance. ‘We’re only like 7 minutes late hopefully the new teacher will be chilled out about it.’

Blair pushed the door open only for the whole class to turn around and stare at them, the teacher at the front of the classroom was clearly in the middle of a lecture. The redhead scurried in to find a seat while Aquaria leisurely strolled in behind her, taking in the sight of the teacher at the front of the classroom.

It wasn’t someone she’d seen before, must be a new addition because she definitely would have remembered seeing her around the school. First of all, she was tiny. She was probably just over five feet tall even in her heels, her hair was a honey coloured blonde and had been teased within an each of its life giving the short woman about 2 inches extra height. She was wearing a pink apron tied around her tiny waist for some reason, but Aquaria wouldn’t be complaining as the garment cinched in around her waist showing off a full bust and rounded thighs.

She’d only realised she’d been staring when the teacher rolled her dark, brown eyes and put her hand on her hip. ‘Are you going to sit down or are you going to waste even more of everyone’s time?’

‘Oh, don’t stop on my account.’ Aquaria grinned, taking a section of her platinum blonde hair and twirling it around her finger. ‘I’m sure this lecture was very interesting.’

The teacher furrowed her brow, her pretty, delicate features forming a frown. ‘Sit down. You can wait after class.’ She waited as Aquaria took a seat next to Blair who looked like she was about to die from humiliation before continuing her lecture.

‘As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, these lessons are here to help teach you some of the skills you’ll require in the real world that your normal lessons can’t help with. We’ll be going through some classes on how to save money, open bank accounts and mortgages… although I am aware a lot of you come from very wealthy families it’s still important to know how to manage your own money. We’ll also be spending some time talking about drugs and alcohol and some of the dangers of indulging too much. We’ll also be discussing some sex education as you’re all now of the legal age there are a few things you need to be aware of,’ She seemed to focus this part on Aquaria, who was biting down on one of her long nails and looking up at her new teacher from under her fake eyelashes. ‘This next couple of weeks, however, we’ll be doing some cooking. Again, with the sort of lifestyles you girls have you probably haven’t ever had to cook anything in your lives, and this is going to be an important life lesson for all of you.’

The teacher smiled brightly and turned to the board, ‘I introduced myself at the beginning of the lesson but just so you all remember…’ She began to write her name upon the board. ‘My name is Miss Cracker.’

-

After the first twenty minutes of the lesson Aquaria knew she was in trouble as she had asked for Miss Cracker’s help for the fifth time.

‘What’s the problem Aqua?’

‘It’s Aquaria and you said our dough should be elastic but mine is just wet. Sopping, dripping wet.’ She gripped her bottom lip between her white, pearly teeth expecting her new life skills teacher to crumble before her like so many others had. Miss Cracker sighed and took Aquaria’s bowl from her, kneading the dough with her own delicate hands.

‘The problem is that you’re being too rough and impatient. If you keep kneading the dough at a steady pace for a little while longer it will end up the consistency that you want.’

As though by magic, the dough between Miss Cracker’s fingers formed the perfect sphere that she had asked the entire class to make, and before Aquaria could praise her on her technique she had moved on to the next student.

Now it’s not like Aquaria was ever jealous. Who would she be jealous of? She had a perfect body, a stunning face and makeup skills most people would kill for. And yet when Miss Cracker moved over to help Blair with her dough she felt a knot starting to build at the bottom of her stomach.

‘Okay class, you’ve done enough for today. If you can cover up the dough you’ve made and find a space for it in the refrigerators we’ll continue with this challenge in your class tomorrow. Unless I’ve asked you to stay at the end, once you’ve cleaned your counters you can leave.’

One by one the class covered their dough and put it into the fridge to set over night, cleaning their counters and leaving the classroom. Blair gave Aquaria a comforting squeeze before she ran after the rest of the students, leaving Aquaria alone with the new teacher.

Miss Cracker followed the last student until they left the classroom, closing the door behind them and turning the lock before facing Aquaria with a serious expression across her face.

‘So. You think you’re better than my class, hm?’

Aquaria started to walk from behind her seat in the classroom until she was stood face to face with Miss Cracker, the older woman standing a few inches below her. ‘I think we both know exactly where we stand right now.’

With a cocky expression on her face, Aquaria took a step towards her teacher, she lifted a hand up to the knot in her blouse and let the fabric fall loose to reveal a black bra that barely covered her small breasts.

Miss Cracker barely looked at the before letting out a disappointed sigh. ‘You seemed more mature than the rest of this bunch. I guess I was wrong.’ She untied her pink apron and hung it on the back of her chair before taking a seat in front of a bemused Aquaria.

‘Oh, go on if you must. You obviously have some unresolved sexual tension.’ The blonde sat and watched as Aquaria’s confidence faded and the younger girl retied her blouse. ‘That’s a shame. I thought we might have some fun.’

‘That’s inappropriate for a teacher to say.’ Aquaria breathed, suddenly overwhelmed with the switch in power she hadn’t expected.

‘If anything is inappropriate, I think it’s the lingerie you’re wearing to this class.’ Miss Cracker stood up from her chair at the front of the classroom and walked slowly towards Aquaria before hooking her thumbs into the waistband of Aquaria’s skirt and tugging the material down a few inches to reveal the black, lacy thong that matched the bra hidden under her shirt. Miss Cracker smirked and looked up at Aquaria who was suddenly looking a little less confident. ‘I’m sure you thought this would make me weak at the knees and soak my panties until I couldn’t think straight?’

She smiled at Aquaria, who simply stared back in return, having never received anything but positive feedback from her outfits.

‘I’m sorry sweetie, but you’re going to have to try harder.’ Miss Cracker walked away from Aquaria and took a seat in her chair at the front of the classroom, looking through a few pieces of paper. It was only when Aquaria had been staring at her for a few minutes that she spoke again. ‘That’s all. You can leave.’

With her tail between her legs, Aquaria decided that next time she saw Miss Cracker she was going to give her a show to remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquaria gets exactly what she deserves.

This time Aquaria was prepared. She had spent an hour curling her hair, teasing it until it was like a mane around her face, framing her features. Her makeup was perfect, as always, but today she had opted for a bold, red lip which she knew highlighted her plump lips. There was only so much she could do with her school uniform but today she had opted to go without a bra which she could get away with as her breasts were on the smaller side, but the shirt she was wearing was thin and the material rubbed against her nipples in just the right way to get them hard and visible through the shirt. It was obscene and she knew her teacher would love it.

Whereas last lesson she was wearing thigh high socks, today her legs were long and bare and on her feet were simple black stilettos that made her legs look even longer than they actually were. The best part about it was that under her skirt, still short, she was completely naked.

Blair barely had a chance to knock on the door before Aquaria was barrelling out of it in her heels, rolling her shirt sleeves up to her elbow and grinning as the redhead’s eyes bulged out of her head.

‘Aquaria! What are you wearing? Do you really want to get held back after class again?’

Yes. She thought, winking at her friend as they made their way to class, taking in the stares everyone was sending her way. She always good looks but full-on, mouth slack, eyes bulging gawping? She could get used to it. 

There was a way the air brushed the insides of her thighs as she walked down the hallway that turned Aquaria on, knowing she had no underwear on, nothing to get in the way of her teacher touching her however she wanted.

They arrived at the classroom on time, but Aquaria waited outside until everyone else was in and settled down before making her entrance. She strutted into the classroom, determined not to even look at her teacher as she took a seat in the front, biting her lip as her naked thighs pressed against the cool plastic of the chair. Every other student around her was staring at her, some at her huge hair, others at her naked legs but the majority were staring at her chest. Aquaria had always thought of it as an accomplishment to make her underwhelming bust a focal point.

She finally looked up to sneak a glance at her teacher, desperate to see her quivering with lust at the sight of her, but Miss Cracker wasn’t even looking in her direction. In fact she didn’t even seem to register that she was here.

‘Okay class, now everyone is here I’m going to go through the three different ways we’re going to use the dough we made yesterday. We’re going a simple roll, some garlic bread and a pizza base!’

The class mumbled excitedly at the prospect of making some good food but Aquaria just stared at her teacher, willing her to look her way, she was sat right at the front after all. ‘Any questions?’

Aquaria’s hand shot in the air automatically. She didn’t have a question, she just needed Miss Cracker’s attention.

Finally, the blonde woman turned her attention with a bit of an eye roll towards Aquaria. ‘Yes?’

‘Well, I was just wondering…’ Aquaria slid her thighs apart, just slightly, as she spoke and saw how Miss Cracker’s eyes darted downwards, obviously noticing Aquaria’s lack of underwear. ‘Actually, it’s not important.’

Miss Cracker looked back up at Aquaria, and if she was at all surprised at seeing Aquaria’s vagina she didn’t show it. The younger girl felt the frustration build in her chest as Miss Cracker turned away from her to address the rest of the class. ‘Well if there are no questions, we can get started! Everyone grab your dough.’

-

‘What is your issue today?’ Blair was easily rolling her dough in to six perfect rolls, looking weirdly at home wearing an apron and covered in flour.

Aquaria on the other hand was breaking off bits of dough and throwing them on the floor grumpily, hoping that her teacher would come over and spank her for it. Or even just look at her. ‘I just don’t like cooking.’

‘You’re an Italian from New York, I thought you’d love making pizza.’ The redhead shook her head as she put her rolls in the countertop oven they had to share between them. ‘I’m starting to think you might have a thing with this teacher.’

The blonde looked over to her friend, raising an eyebrow. ‘You think?’

‘Mhm but you can’t let it get to you, you’re not gonna get on with everyone.’ Blair patted her shoulder reassuringly before raising her hand to signal their teacher.

Miss Cracker walked over to their table, praising Blair on her good work and then telling her to go and find someone else in the classroom who needed help. ‘What about Aquaria? I think she might need some help.’ While she appreciated the fact that Blair was trying to help her out and not leave her on her own with the teacher, Aquaria kind of just wished she would leave her alone with her teacher.

‘No, Aquaria is refusing to do her work which is different. You go find someone to help, I’ll see if I can inspire Miss Aqua here to do some baking.’ Miss Cracker smiled sweetly at Blair, her blonde hair making her look almost angelic as she watched Blair walk away to find someone who was struggling. God Aquaria wanted to sit on her pretty face.  
As soon as Blair was out of earshot, Miss Cracker turned her smile towards Aquaria, only it seemed to have shifted into more of a smirk. Her dark eyes were glittering roguishly. ‘You really are shameless, Miss Aqua.’ 

Aquaria grinned at the recognition and leant on her desk so she was closer to her teacher. She got a whiff of the older woman’s perfume and it made her dizzy. ‘I’m so glad you noticed.’

Miss Cracker looked down at Aquaria’s sorry looking dough that was in pieces all across her desk. ‘It seems as though you’re not taking my class very seriously Aquaria.’

‘You’re right. I’m not.’

‘You better stay behind at the end, we’ll see if we can’t give you some motivation.’ She brushed her blonde hair over her shoulder before lowering her voice. ‘Now just make a damn pizza.’

-

By the end of the lesson everyone was pleased with the baked goods they had made, especially as it was lunch next and anything they had made would be better than whatever the school would provide.

‘I’ll see you all next week,’ Miss Cracker called as people left, arms full of bread. ‘Different topic so don’t expect more baking!’

‘Are you coming?’ Blair noticed that Aquaria hadn’t moved from her chair to pack up with everyone else.

‘Nah, the teacher has asked me to stay behind for some reason, I think you’re right about her having it out for me.’ She struggled not to grin. ‘I’ll see you later.’  
Blair gave her a sympathetic look and followed the rest of the class out of the room. Once the other students had left, Miss Cracker walked over to the door and twisted the lock, causing a warmth to flood in Aquaria’s stomach. She shifted against the plastic chair knowing she would be leaving a wetness on the seat.

Miss Cracker slowly undid her pink apron, folding it delicately and placing it on her desk. Today she was wearing a yellow sundress with a sweetheart neckline that showed barely a hint of cleavage, her waist was cinched with a white belt and the material of her skirt splayed out over her wide hips. It was insane how little skin she was showing and how crazy it was driving Aquaria.

‘Come here.’ The words were quiet and Miss Cracker wasn’t even looking at Aquaria as she spoke them but there was an authority behind them that she found so stupidly sexy she couldn’t help but follow the instruction, walking slowly over to the front of the classroom in front of her teacher.

‘Good, so you can follow instructions.’ The blonde looked up from under her eyelashes at Aquaria, her face serious and lips pursed into a pretty pout. ‘Bend over the desk.’

‘What?’

‘Did I stutter?’

If Aquaria was wearing panties right now they’d be soaked through. She usually liked to be the one in charge but there was something about this woman, so small and innocent looking, dominating her. It made her so horny.

She bent over so her upper body was pressed against the desk, the wood was cold against her nipples through the thin material of her shirt and she could feel that her entire naked ass was on display. Aquaria spread her legs apart slightly, keeping her legs straight and arching her back so Miss Cracker could get a good view.  
‘You’ve been so bad, Aquaria.’

All of a sudden Aquaria felt the delicate touch of fingers brush against the top of her thigh, slowly caressing up over the curve of her ass. The fingers lingered tantalisingly for a moment before disappearing all together. Aquaria’s mouth opened to complain about the loss when a sharp slap landed on her butt cheek, the pain drawing a long moan from the younger girl’s open mouth which she immediately regretted as Miss Cracker pulled her hand away. ‘You have to be quiet.’

Aquaria nodded, desperately. ‘I promise.’

There was another spank hitting exactly the same spot and Aquaria had to bite her lip to stop any noise, instead exhaling heavy through her nose as Miss Cracker rubbed her hand over the mark Aquaria could feel forming on her skin. ‘That’s better.’

Aquaria pushed herself back against her teachers hand, sighing as the older woman dragged her fingers between her thighs and up to touch the wetness between them. ‘You’ve been desperate for this, you’re so wet.’

She pushed her index finger slowly into Aquaria and the younger girl had to bite down into her own hand to stop herself moaning abashedly. Begging for more with her body, Aquaria pushed back against Miss Cracker’s fingers, sighing happily as her teacher obliged and inserted another digit, curling her fingers inside of Aquaria and dragging a moan from Aquaria’s throat which resulted in the loss of those fingers and another slap across her ass.

Her hips bucked with the pain and she turned her head around to finally look at her teacher, her red lipstick smeared across her face from where she had buried her head into her hands. Miss Cracker was stood over her, staring at her like a meal with desire written all over her pretty face. Aquaria gained confidence from seeing the effect she was finally having on the older woman and spread her legs wider, reaching around her thighs to touch herself, only to have her hand slapped away and replaced with three of Miss Cracker’s fingers pushing inside her deeply.

Aquaria bit down hard onto her bottom lip to try and stay quiet. Her nipples were hard and pressed against the wooden desk through the thin material of her shirt and the feeling of them rubbing against it at the same time as her teacher fucked her with her fingers sent electricity down Aquaria’s spine.

‘You’re going to come for me.’ Miss Cracker had leant down to press her breasts against Aquaria’s back thrusting her fingers harder and deeper into Aquaria while her thumb pressed against her clit. Aquaria could help her moaning any more, she tried to muffle as much of it as possible against her hand but she was sure Miss Cracker could still hear the sharp intakes of breath with every movement of the older woman’s fingers.

Aquaria felt Miss Cracker move her curly hair over her shoulder so the older blonde could whisper directly into her ear, shuddering with pleasure at the hot breath that ghosted over her neck. ‘You’re going to come for me now.’ Miss Cracker suddenly bit down onto Aquaria’s ear and Aquaria felt herself come apart under the older woman’s fingers, thrusting her hips back against her. She turned her head to try and kiss her teacher and Miss Cracker looked for a second as though she was going to do it, instead turning her head down and pressing kisses against Aquaria’s neck.

She rode out her orgasm against Miss Cracker’s fingers for a moment before falling slack against the desk, her knees shaking from being locked in their upright position for so long. Miss Cracker swiftly pulled away from her, wiping her hand on the apron on her chair.

‘That was amazing.’ Aquaria finally righted herself, straightening her shirt and trying to tame her wild her into some sort of submission. Secretly she would have been happy to leave the classroom exactly how she was and show the entire school what had just happened, but she wasn’t stupid enough to let that happen. ‘You’re amazing.’

‘We can’t do that again.’ Miss Cracker was avoiding her eye contact and instead seemed to be focusing on the locked door, her teeth worried her bottom lip and her eyebrows knotted with concern. ‘That was really stupid. I should have never led you on.’

Not wanting Miss Cracker to suddenly ruin the great mood she was in from the incredible sex, Aquaria decided to ignore everything she had just said and took a step towards her teacher, feeling slightly more in control as she looked down on the older woman. ‘You can’t stop this now.’

She took Miss Cracker’s chin in her hand and pulled the other blonde towards her, pleasantly surprised when she didn’t pull away, and pressed their lips together in a relatively chaste kiss. The red lipstick she was wearing had transferred slightly onto her teacher’s lips and she grinned at the sight, especially as Miss Cracker let out a frustrated sigh.  
‘This is so fucking stupid. I’m so weak.’

‘I don’t blame you.’ Aquaria gestured down to herself. ‘Look at me.’ Her nipples were still poking through the material of her white shirt which had somehow managed to get red lipstick onto it, as well as everywhere else on Aquaria’s face and hands. If you looked closely enough, which Miss Cracker did, you could see a glistening between Aquaria’s thighs.

‘Oh my God clean yourself up you whore.’

‘But I like being dirty-’

‘Oh yeah?’ Miss Cracker walked over to Aquaria’s table which was still covered in raw dough and ingredients, picked up and handful of flour and flicked it at Aquaria, covering her face and hair and causing the younger girl to shriek.

‘What was that for?’

‘An excuse for you to go and have a shower and wash any evidence of anything happening between us off you before people start asking questions and if you even think-’ She put her hand out in front of Aquaria who was making a beeline for her own handful of flour ‘-of throwing anything at me, I will personally make your life a living hell. Don’t test me girl.’

Aquaria huffed and strutted towards the door, unlocking it before turning back to her teacher. ‘You’re going to make up for this. Tomorrow. After classes are finished.’

‘Deal.’


End file.
